Yoshi Wiki:Requests for adminship
Administrator levels: *Level 1: Rollback - ( Code Green ) (Amount of edits needed: 100 Main edits) *Level 2: Sysop - ( Code Yellow ) (Amount of edits needed: 500 Main edits) *Level 3: Bureaucrat - ( Code Red ) (Amount of edits needed: 700 Main edits) *Level 4: Webmaster - ( Code Red ) (Amount of edits needed: 2,000 Main edits) Codes These are codes for chances on being a different position. *Green - Good Chance *Yellow - Unlikely *Orange- Very low chance *Red - Impossible (Too many already) Layout (Your Name Here) Support Oppose Neutral Comments Category:Administration Booswithanger | Result: Successful Well because I helped alot on this wiki and I also want to help it more.I also want to change some of the badges.I also put lots of pics to this wiki so far 302 and I have 583 edits. Support *You're an excellent chat moderator. Also, your main edits plus your file edits makes a lot of edits, and you're active every day. (Talk)MassiveSodaDuck 14:03, May 6, 2012 (UTC) *You're pretty good with edits.Doing a lot of work and a great moderator.I support.JordanSiah *you have been a great help to this wiki and with this promotion I believe you can help bring this wiki to new hights. I support. Random yoshi 777 14:15, May 6, 2012 (UTC) *You`re on everyday and edit a lot. You`re also a really great chat mod. User:Chipika123 Oppose Neutral *I am leaning towards Neutral. While you did help the wiki, I would like to see better image names when uploading them, not what Super Mario Wiki calls them. Also, try clicking on an image there to zoom in, and again for the biggest view. I thought I might as well give you that tip. My vote is a 0.5 so you now have 3.5 points. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 15:22, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Comments Destroyes | Result: Unsuccessful I am doing this because the wiki needs help Support Neutral Oppose *Sorry, but, no. You didn't even say what level of adminship you were setting a vote for, and you have only one mainspace edit.... (Talk)MassiveSodaDuck 12:36, May 11, 2012 (UTC) *I am going to go with no here.Reason 1:You barely edited.Reason 2:You said you are not going to be here much.That is about it.Plus you haven't done any help to the wiki so far.Booswithanger 20:55, May 11, 2012 (UTC) *per booswithanger and massivesodaduck Random yoshi 777 21:19, May 11, 2012 (UTC) *Try working a little more and maybe you'll get them sometime. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 23:04, May 11, 2012 (UTC) Snow White Yoshi | Hello everybody~. I would like to become an admin, because I am a huge Yoshi fan with loads of information and I would like to help more, by updating some locked pages. Also: because there's not many active admins and I am online a lot on this and other websites and I check here almost everyday. I understand if I'm not allowed because I've not been a user for long (I just made an account a while ago but I've known about the wiki for a long time) but it would be nice if I did become one. If I don't I will still help. Thank you for reading and sorry if I've missed anything out or this isn't right... Support Neutral Oppose Comments